First Impressions
by malzi21
Summary: It's clear right away that the new season won't be fun for the new cast. But of course, there's always a bright side to every situation. Rated T because I feel like it. I own nothing .


**Hey guys! I'm back! I don't know why I just said that, I'm done with my multichapter fic. Anyway, I'm here with a Bawn oneshot. Originally I didn't intend to do this, I was planning on... anything else, but I've seen this pairing pick up a lot of momentum as of late, so I wanted to pitch in too. Well, that's the end of my tangent, enjoy!**

* * *

Perched upon the railing of a boat that had clearly seen better days, the wind whipping a clearly unnatural scent into her face, it was apparent that her surroundings weren't ideal for meditation. Not that she minded. With the right mindset and a little extra effort, she found that she could clear her mind no matter what the conditions.

It was certainly a good time to do so. The last captain's report had stated that the island was over a kilometer away, yet never in her life had she felt a more negative presence. Scratch that. As the boat came closer and closer to shore, she was soon able to detect the aura of their soon to be host. The island was now the _second _most negative presence she had ever felt in her life.

Her peace of mind had completely disappeared, as well as her chance of regaining it. With that option no longer available, she decided to peek into the other auras in the vicinity.

It was a wide spectrum, to say the least. Nearly every color possible was present somewhere. A freckled boy with fiery hair had one of the most guarded auras she'd ever seen. Try as she might, she had absolutely no luck finding any information about him. He did have a mean expression however, something she made note of.

To the contrary, another redhead with a flower in her hair had one of the most exposed auras she'd ever seen. A very lonely childhood was the first thing visible, and her aura was extremely yellow as a result.

Somehow, the tan boy next to her had an even brighter shade of the same color. Well, part of it did, anyway. His aura was divided - literally divided - into five separate pieces, all of which had very distinct colors. The factions didn't seem to coexist very well, either. It was obvious that he had a very troubled past.

Scanning up and down the boat, she had read every aura on the boat except for the one right next to her. What she found was a very pleasant surprise. The boy next to her was very large, but had a very calm demeanor as well. Soothing, almost. But his aura was what she found to be truly exceptional. It was almost entirely a blend of purple and green, the most desirable hues a person could have. Both colors meant very positive qualities. Kindness, honesty, compassion, integrity... the list went on.

She decided to comment on the rare attribute.

"Your aura is exceptionally purplish-green," she said warmly, placing her small hand on his massive shoulder.

He seemed receptive enough, but somewhat confused. She caught this quickly, as confusion was normally one's initial reaction to such a remark. "Oh, but it suits you though," she added reassuringly.

At this he smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back. She noticed that she felt exceptionally content around this boy. Sure, she had felt good vibes off people in the past, but never before had she felt so comfortable around somebody she had just met.

She didn't mind this feeling, but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder what it meant. One thing came to mind immediately, but she brushed it off just as quickly. No... This couldn't be...

The boat unfortunately blew up before she could finish her thought process. Sighing, she levitated to the island nearby. It was nice to ponder over these matters, but with the evil that lay ahead, they would have to be put aside until later.

* * *

**Eh, the ending could've been better, I know. I wanted to do this scene because this was obviously their first interaction, and even here it was apparent that they were on excellent terms. How the writers played it out from there is a different story, but whatever. Call it a blemish on an otherwise perfect track record (note extreme sarcasm.) Well, thanks to everyone for reading! As always, suggestions are always welcomed, and please review!**


End file.
